Sensory processes for determining proximity to magnetic fields or magnetic anomalies have improved significantly in recent years. For example, during natural resource exploration and development sensor measurements may be utilized to intercept various devices or components, determine capacity, make predictions, and implement exploration actions. In some cases, making measurements may require bulky sensor devices that are expensive and complicated.